detective_comics_multiverse_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shazam
: "Shazam!" : ―Billy Batson William "Billy" Batson is the latest champion chosen by the Wizard and a member of the Justice League and Marvel Family going by the name Captain Marvel and or Shazam. Biography Early Life William Joseph "Billy" Batson was left at a young age by both of his uncle because he did not know how to take care of a child after the death of both of Billy's parents, this led him to become a bratty foster child always pranking and taunting the people he'd meet. Meeting the Vasquez Family He went through foster home to foster home never finding a permanent spot to stay, but he never wanted that, until he arrived at the Vasquez household where he met what he would soon call The Marvel Family, Freddy and him became best friends overtime. At first, Billy didn't fit into the Vasquez Residence with their seemingly "perfect" family, but he pushed past this believing he'd be sent into a different foster home anyways like usual. Becoming The Champion Watched by Shazam Watched over by the Wizard, Billy proved himself at school. He stayed out of petty drama, finished his assignments, and such. One day, at the end of his school hours while walking home with Freddy Freeman. Freddy was attacked by a group of bullies, Billy fended them off and fought a few. He made an escape into the Fawcett subway where he boarded a train to nowhere really.. Hero of Fawcett Meeting Mamaragan the Wizard While riding home Billy kept to himself looking down. When he looked up he realized nobody was longer there, the subway stopped and when he exitted he wasn't in the subway anymore. He was magically whisked away into a mysterious cavern, as he walked around he found a throne and Shazam more famously known as the Wizard. He told him how he's been watching him and Billy was skeptical, but Shazam told Billy to say his name with pride and reason and so Billy did so becoming the second Champion of Mamaragan the Wizard. Training with Freeman Scared at first, he turned to the only person he could trust, Freddy Freeman. Freddy (who loves superheroes) came up with names but the only one that shorta stuck was Captain Marvel. They trained all around town doing flight tests and such trying to figure out the extent of his magical abilities. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Magical Transformation: After being chosen by the The Wizard as his champion, Billy Batson was granted the ability to transform into the avatar of "Shazam" by calling out the avatar's name, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky. As Shazam, he has many abilities and powers beyond the capabilities of Humans. * Superhuman Strength: Shazam has incredible superhuman strength, able to punch through concrete pillars and send people flying in combat. He is also able to lift vehicles off the ground. When discovering what powers he had, Billy was able to jump into the air in an attempt to fly, launching himself ten feet over a skateboard halfpipe ramp. * Super-Leaping: Using the shadow elements blessing, Billy is able to use his strong leg muscles to leap far distances in a single bound * Superhuman Durability: Shazam's body is resistant to most forms of harm, as bullets bounce off of him on impact. However, Doctor Sivana was able to hit him hard enough to cause his nose to bleed. * Electrokinesis: Shazam can generate and project electricity. When first discovering his abilities as Shazam, Billy was able to instantly charge people's cellphones with a single bolt of energy. * Compassion of Anapel: With empathy from the Siberian Goddess Anapel, Shazam has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. * Clairvoyance: The Anapel gives Billy clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. * Divine Grace: The Compassion of Anapel allows perfect and godlike finesse in actions and dealings with others. * Eidetic Memory: Batson is capable of memorizing anything he sees. * Tactics of War: Through Anapel's blessings Billy is an accomplished social intuit * Flight: Through the god Atë, Billy is able to hover or out right fly at high speeds. Abilities * Expert Thief: Billy Batson, after living on his own for most of his life, has become an immensely skilled thief, able to break into cars without triggering alarms. * Combatant: Billy Batson is a skilled combatant, able to take down two bullies harrassing Freddy Freeman in moments using Freeman's crutch. Relationships Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Justice League Category:Marvel Family Category:Wizard's Champions Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vasquez Family